


Cursing my name, wishing I stayed

by hqftdcmk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Acquaitances to Friends to Lovers, Angst with a Happy Ending, C.A San Juan, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Humor, Moving Out, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Time Skip, Reader-Insert, Romance, Slow Burn, Spanish Lessons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hqftdcmk/pseuds/hqftdcmk
Summary: Getting to know Oikawa Tooru had you cursing his name and wishing he stayed.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime & Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Cursing my name, wishing I stayed

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, first of all I wanted to say this work is heavily inspired by [this amazing fanart](https://twitter.com/nessa__hq/status/1292834453786464257?s=19)!!
> 
> English isn't my first language so I'd love to hear any constructive criticism about the mistakes I've probably made.
> 
> Finally I hope you enjoy this story and I'll love to read any type of feedback about this fic ❤️

You have known Oikawa Tooru since you were six. Well, you didn’t actually _know_ him but you were acquaintances because you have been in the same class as him since then. 

Among all your classmates, you both were the only ones who managed to be in the same class during elementary school, middle school and high school. Not even Iwaizumi Hajime, the grand king’s best friend and your childhood friend, was by Oikawa’s side in class for so many years.

But it didn’t matter how many times you and the Seijoh’s captain spent together and that you both had Hajime as one of your closest friends because you two weren’t friends. In the many years you have known about the existence of each other, you can’t recall a time where you talked to him more than a few seconds. 

It’s not that you hate each other or at least _you_ didn’t hate him because you didn’t really know what was going on in the setter’s mind. But still you actually doubted he cared enough about your existence to even hate you. 

When high school ended you assumed that was the last time you would see Oikawa Tooru in your life. Sure, you would probably watch him on television since it was obvious he would become a famous volleyball player one day but what were the chances of you two meeting after high school? Non-existent _or_ that’s what you thought but you were clearly proven wrong when you met the ex-captain at the supermarket.

“[Name]-chan ~ !!! Long time no see.” The cheery voice of the setter reached your ears and for a moment you thought you must’ve been dreaming but those thoughts disappeared as soon as he waved his hand in front of you to get your attention. This was most _definitely_ real. 

“Uh, Oikawa-san. It’s nice to see you again.” You greeted him with a soft smile because you didn’t want to be rude even if you weren’t exactly _thrilled_ to see him. 

“Of course it’s nice to see me again.” He winked at you and you grimaced inadvertently. _These_ types of things were what didn’t make you Oikawa’s biggest fan. 

“Yeah, I guess. Anyways I have to go, Oikawa-san. I’ll see you around, I guess?” You said the last part more like a question than a statement and waved him goodbye but he grabbed your arm before you could turn around and leave.

“Wait!” You threw him a questioning look and he released your arm with a sigh. “Look, I know this is weird because we aren’t close but I _really_ could use your help right now.” 

“My help? Why?” You asked with a confused look in your face because you couldn’t imagine how you could help _the_ grand king in anything.

“Uhm, I’m going to Argentina to play in Club Atlético San Juan.” He said with a proud smile and that somehow made you smile too because even if you weren’t friends, it was no secret that Oikawa was an amazing setter and he worked so hard.

“Congrats!” You exclaimed with all honestly, he deserved it after all. “But I don’t understand how I could help you with that...” 

“Your mom is spanish if I don’t remember it wrong, right?”

“Yeah… But you know Spain is not Argentina, right? And it isn’t in South America either.”

“Of course, I know that!” He huffed offended and you tried not to laugh at his antics. “But you know spanish, don’t you? And I need to know at least the basics before going to Argentina so if you could teach me some spanish...”

“Uhm, I don’t know if I should do it, Oikawa-san.” 

“Why? Is it for the money? You don’t need to worry about that, I'd pay you for your lessons.” 

“It’s not for the money. It’s just... I don’t think I’m the most appropriate person to teach you spanish. I think you should find a more prepared teacher.” 

“But-“ He tried to argue against you but you had already made up your mind. You weren’t going to teach him spanish. It wasn’t just because you two weren’t friends and you thought it would be uncomfortable to be around each other, it was because you genuinely thought your spanish wasn’t _that_ good to teach anyone the language. You were really insecure about it, especially whenever you visited your mom’s side family in Spain. 

“I’m sorry, Oikawa-san but I have to go.” You waved him goodbye and turned around before he could complain again. You had a feeling that if you kept talking with him, he would’ve eventually convinced you.

* * *

A week has passed since your last encounter with Oikawa and you _almost_ forgot everything that happened that day if it wasn’t because you found him in _your_ house a week later after you returned home in the evening because you spent the day outside with your friends. 

“I’m back!” You yelled loud enough so if anyone was home, they could actually hear you. 

“Welcome back, _mi niña_.” Your mom appeared in the hallway with a soft smile. “How was your day?” 

Meanwhile you started to explain to your mom the latest updates of the gossip in your friends group and how much you love that cute new cafe you visited, you entered the living room and _almost_ fainted at the sight that you found in your own place. 

“Hello, [Name]-chan ~ !!! Long time no see.” Oikawa Tooru in the flesh said with a cheery voice, waving you with his left hand with a mocking smile plastered on his lips. 

"Oikawa-san? What are you doing here?" You asked with an incredulous look in your face because the last thing you would have expected was to see him when you got home. 

"Oh, Tooru is here to learn spanish." Your mom answered before he could even muster an answer with a proud smile you knew all too well. "He's going to play volleyball in Argentina and Hajime recommended me to him so he could learn a little before going there. Isn't that great? " 

More like he probably pestered Hajime until he told him where you lived because you doubted your childhood friend did that on his own willingness but you only nodded and smiled at your mom because you knew how important it was to your mom speaking her mother tongue and how happy it made her even after all the years she's been living in Japan. 

So after having some small talk with both Oikawa and your mom in your living room, you decided it was the right time to excuse yourself and go to your room but your mom _clearly_ thought otherwise. 

"Sweetie, I was thinking you should teach Tooru too. It would help you improve your spanish, plus I can teach him only on sundays because my holidays end next week. What do you think?" She asked with a hopeful smile and you cursed yourself because you couldn't refuse your mother when she was giving you that smile and she _knew_ it but still you had to try. 

"I don't know, mom… I bet Oikawa-san would prefer someone who knew more spanish than me." 

"Oh, no. I don't mind at all." The setter answered with a playful smile and in that exact moment you knew he was doing it just to spite you. 

"So it is settled!" 

After that conversation and a little bit of spanish, your mom invited Oikawa to have dinner with your family but he politely declined, he had to go home because his sister and nephew were having dinner at his house and you and him agreed on see each other next monday at your house for the next spanish lesson. 

The rest of the night passed quietly, you had dinner with your parents and afterwards took a bath and currently you were laid in your bed going through your social media when a notification of text from your childhood friend interrupted your scrolling through instagram. 

**From** : Hajime <3

 **To** : You 

For the record, I'm sorry. 

A laugh escaped your lips at the sight of the text of your friend, you knew all along that scheme was all orchestrated by Oikawa because even if you didn't know him well enough, you listened to enough stories of the ex-captain from Iwaizumi to understand what was happening from the start and you _definitely_ knew Hajime well enough to know he would _never_ agree to something like that willingly so that meant Oikawa pestered him enough for him to agree with him. 

**From** : You

 **To** : Hajime <3

Oh, it's OK . I don't actually mind spending some time with him that much but you'll have to make it up to me anyway. 

Pressing send, you left your phone on your bedside table and went to the bathroom to brush your teeth and prepare yourself for bed. When you entered your room again, you frowned at the sight of your phone's continuous vibrations. _Who_ was texting you that much this late at night? 

You took your phone from the bedside table. 4 unread messages. The first one was from Hajime. 

**From** : Hajime <3 

**To** : You 

Oh yeah, I'm sorry for that too. 

You frowned even more at the sight of Iwaizumi's last message. What was he sorry for then? 

**From** : You 

**To** : Hajime <3

What do you mean? 

But you didn't need to wait for Hajime's response to know what he meant by his last message because you found out soon enough after reading the rest of the texts. 

**From** : +81 XXX XXX XXX 

**To:** You

_Hola,_ [Name]-chan!!!!! 

**From** : +81 XXX XXX XXX 

**To** : You

It's your handsome student, by the way 

**From** : +81 XXX XXX XXX 

**To** : You

ヽ(o＾▽＾o)ノ

Just reading the three messages you felt a headache coming. You didn't give your phone number to Oikawa for a reason. Iwaizumi has told you enough stories of how _intense_ Oikawa can be through texts for not wanting to experience it yourself. You were going to kill Hajime. 

The screen lighted up one more time, showing you had received another text. 

**From** : +81 XXX XXX XXX 

**To** : You

[Name]-chan, are you leaving me on read already?

So mean 

･ﾟ･(｡>ω<｡)･ﾟ･

The screen lighted up again with the two new messages the setter sent to you. You could already tell this summer was going to be really _long_ thanks to the handsome setter. You sighed and without wasting any minute, you sent him your response because you didn't want him to spam you any more. 

You would _definitely_ kill Hajime. 

**From** : You

 **To** : +81 XXX XXX XXX 

Hi Oikawa-san, do you need something? 

And after sending Oikawa a response, you wrote to your childhood friend even if he didn't text you back yet. 

**From** : You 

**To** : Hajime <3

Nevermind, I already know. 

You're a dead man, Iwaizumi Hajime. 

Your screen lighted up once again indicating that you received another text. You sighed after seeing the now familiar phone number of the setter. A thought of leaving him on read and going to sleep passed your mind but you decided against it. It would be better if you ended the conversation with him now because if you didn't he would probably spam your phone with more texts and that was the _last_ thing you wanted or needed right now. 

**From** : +81 XXX XXX XXX 

**To** : You

I don't really need anything tbh

You frowned after reading the message. The _little shit_ just was making you lose hours of sleep, he probably was doing it on purpose, you should block him. You should totally block hi—

Your train of thoughts was interrupted by your phone vibrating again on your hand. Another text. 

**From** : +81 XXX XXX XXX 

**To** : You

I guess I just wanted to talk with you 

_What the hell?_ That was the last him you were expecting him to say. You weren't friends and you probably never will so why did he insist so much on you giving him lessons and now _this_? 

**From** : You

 **To** : +81 XXX XXX XXX

Are you sure you are okay, Oikawa-san? 

Maybe he had a fever or something because this wasn't the Oikawa you knew. Maybe you should call Hajime, he probably knows what's wrong with him and —

Another notification of a text. 

**From** : +81 XXX XXX XXX 

**To** : You

Yes, yes. I guess that was a little out of character for me, uh?

Anyway we can talk any other day because you should go to sleep 

You felt like your energy was drained out of you after all of this exchange and you weren't closer to figure out what was happening so you decided to let it go and go to sleep. 

**From** : You

 **To** : +81 XXX XXX XXX

Good night, Oikawa-san 

You laid in bed not waiting for another response but your phone vibrated again. 

**From** : +81 XXX XXX XXX 

**To** : You

Good night, [Name]-chan 

See you, next monday 

Monday. You would see Oikawa next monday and pretty much every day for the rest of the summer. It was going to be a hell of a long summer but somehow you weren't against the idea as much as last week. 

It wasn't that you wanted to spend time with him but you guess he wasn't _that_ insufferable. The conversation he had with you and your mom was pretty easy but you supposed that was because of his charming personality. 

Your phone interrupted your thoughts again. You took it from where it was on your bedside table and didn't even wonder who could it be because you already knew. 

**From** : +81 XXX XXX XXX 

**To** : You

Don't dream so much about me, [Name]-chan (*¯ ³¯*)♡

You retired everything nice you were thinking about him. He was _indeed_ insufferable.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written a fic! This idea has been in my mind since I found out Oikawa was going to Argentina and I was impulsed to write it thanks to that fanart but what made me finish the prologue and post it was the release of the first episode of the second four of season 4!!! Anyway it has been a lot of fun to write, so I hope you guys enjoyed this ❤️


End file.
